Can heart break be mended?
by randompersonwholovesdivergent
Summary: Tris suffers five days of torture just for it to end like this? A girl from Tobias's initiate class wanted Tobias ever since she laid her eyes on him. Jealousy takes over as Tris kisses Tobias when Tris gets first place in her initiate class two years later. A week after that kiss, she takes her revenge,and makes sure to break Tris's heart. Can Tris's heart be mended again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a small story of mine. It's about Lauren Hayes (yes, Peter's sister, the all infamous Peter) who has an instant crush on Four. After Tris's initiation, she sees them kiss, and plans revenge. She forces Four to break Tris's heart. But Four has a plan in mind. Tris doesn't know that, and can their hearts be mended? Hope you like it! I need comments, so please R&R!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent**

* * *

**POV- Tris**

Tobias and I were here for 5 days. Peter and his sister, Lauren, were holding us hostage. Lauren was in Tobias's initiate class, and wanted him ever since. This is a week after I came first in initiation. That's when Lauren snapped. When she saw us kiss. When everyone saw us kiss. She captured us with the help of Peter, and tortured me. Now, she stands, holding a gun to my head. I am chained to a wall, across from Tobias, who is on the opposite wall.

"Four, I'll give you a choice:break up with her, and I'll release her. Or she dies. Dead, gone. Forever. Which would you choose?" Lauren says to him.

"Four, no, please." He looks at me. I turn to Lauren. "If you kill me, you leave him alone for two years. Don't bother him, don't see him, don't talk to him." She considers this.

"Deal." She looks at Tobias, and says "Choose." He looks at me with a lot of pain in his eyes. Too much pain. I know what is about to do.

"No, please! Please, Tobias, please!" I yell. Tears start gathering in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Tris. I'm breaking up with you." He turns to Lauren. "Now let her go."Lauren releases me. I drop to the floor, tears streaming down my face. Peter holds me by the door. Lauren makes a gash in my shoulder. For the first time in days, I scream.

"No! You promised you wouldn't hurt her!" Tobias is struggling against the chains. She releases him. Peter holds a gun to my head. Tobias looks at me with tears in his eyes. Lauren walks to him. She pushes her hands up his chest, and around his neck. And then she kisses him. He wraps his arms around her waist, but doesn't kiss back. She pulls back.

"Tobais Eaton, will you be my boyfriend?" I look at him. He doesn't look back.

"Yes, Lauren Hayes." And he kisses her. She pulls back, still looking at Tobias.

"Peter, take her to the infirmary." And she continues kissing Tobias. Peter steers me away from them. Once we are outside, he hits me on the head with the gun once.

"I'm sorry, Tris." He whispers. _Whaaaat?_ is all I think before he hits me on the head again and the world turns black.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Can you PLEASE write a comment? I want to know what you think about it! I need to know so that I can improve. Please take at least an extra two minutes and write even a small comment telling me what you think of it. Please? **

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent :-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is in Tobias's POV. I figured I'll be changing the POV every now and then in almost every chapter, I think and hope. Hope you guys like it!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent**

* * *

**POV-Tobias**

My heart is broken. Tris's heart is broken. Lauren has succeeded to drive a crack in between Tris and I. And I hate her for that. But I have a plan. And she can't know one can know it. But I know even if the plan works, Tris will still hate me. I can't live with out her. She is my everything. I can't. But I'm in a hole so deep, I wonder how I will get out. I wonder if anyone will come help me, or will they all hate me too? Can I be foregiven for all I have done? This day will haunt me for the rest of my life.

I push Lauren off. The tears spill. I only allow myself five seconds. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. I wipe my face.

"Sweetie, let's go have dinner. I want to sit with Zeke and the group and make more friends."

"Fine, Lauren. Let's go." I say. We walk to the dinning hall. I sit across Zeke and Uriah, at the end of the table. Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Marlene, and Shauna all look at me and Lauren in shock. Lauren immediatly starts conversing with Marlene. I just stare at my plate. I am aware of everyone watching me. Zeke gets up,and pulls me out by the collar. He takes me to his room, closes the door, locks it and slams me into the wall.

"What the ***k, Tobias? What the ***k?! What did you do to Tris?! WHERE IS SHE AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" He screams. I explain everything. Zeke remains quiet. Then all of a sudden, he throws into the opposite wall. My vision goes black around the starts to beat me up, and very soon I find myself losing consciousness.

**POV-Zeke**

How could he do that to her? How could he? How could he?

How could he?

I nearly killed him. Shauna came and stopped me.

"Zeke, stop. You're going to kill him. Stop. Stop. Calm down. Clam down." I move back. I didn't hit his face, not yet. I could've killed him. I could've killed my best friend who is a monster. Do I want that? Do I care for Tris so much that I would commit murder? And to my best friend? It scares me. I could've killed him. But he could've killed her. She could've been so dreppresed she goes and dies, kills herself. If she does, I will be sure to kill Tobias Eaton, the legendary Four. I will be sure to. Or I should just let him live with the guilt.

"Zeke, Tris is in the infirmary. She's awake. They all want you to go in first and talk to her. Come one. Leave him here." I nod, and lock Tobias run to the infirmary. When I reach her door, I slow down. I talk to the whole group.

"I'll go in first and see what she wants to say. Who she wants to see, or if she wants to see anyone at all."

"Won't she want to see Four?" Uriah asks.

"Not, Uriah. Not at all. Definetely not now." With that, I walk into the room. I close the door behind sees me.

"Hi, Zeke." She says, her voice strained. I walk over and hug her, not so tightly so that I don't hurt her.

"Tris, I'm, so, so, so, so, so , so sorry."

"I haven't seen a nice face in a week." She mumbles into my thick, grey sweatshirt. I pull a chair up.

"I know, I'm sorry. I should've tried to find you earlier." Should have, could have, would have. All things that are useless.

"It's fine. At least you're not reacting how Christina would've acted." There you go again. Would have.

"I have a question; how do you knowwhat happened?" She asks me.

" I hate to upset you, but Tobias told me. Everything."

"Did he, now?" She asks, her voice cold.

"Yes, Tris. He told me. He told me he kissed her. I think he was trying to tell me something else, something about it being a plan. I didn't hear."

"Speaking of Tobias, where is he?"

"Beaten up, locked away in my room, if it makes you feel any better."

"Can I see him?"

"Do you want to see anyone else?"

"Not, really, no. I'm sorry. Idon't think I'm up for it."

"It's fine. They'll understand. I'll get Four."

"Thank you." I hug her again. I walk out of the room, and look at them all.

"I'm sorry guys. She doesn't want to see anyone except Four, whom I'm going to get." They all nod, and walk out. I run back to my apartment. I kick Four in the sensitive spot, hard, and he wakes up.

"Get up, ******e. Tris wants to see you." He looks surprised.

"Me?"

"Yes, you dumb**s. Get the hell out of here." He stands up painfully. I force him to run infront of me. He stumbles into her room.

**POV-Tris**

Just seeing him breaks my heart all over again. It reminds me of what he did to me. What he did. He sits in the chair Zeke previously sat in. I sit up in my hospital bed. His eyes shine with tears. Myface is wet with tears. He holds my face in his hands and wipes the tears off.

"Why did you do that to me, Tobias?"

"I had a plan, Tris. I had a plan. I-I knew how to get us out. I knew. I knew what to do."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the problem started when she offered me those two choices. And I couldn't tell you."

"B-but you-you kissed her back! W-why? I-I thought- I thought-"

"No, Tris. No. I did that only to make her think-think that I like her. Only that reason."

"Tobias, you broke me." He breaks down at this. He starts crying. He puts his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry, Tris. That was the only way. The only way! I'm s-sorry, Tris. I'm really so, so, so, sorry. I really do love you. I really do. I can't- I can't-" I hug him, my tears returning. He sobs into my shoulder. I rub his back.

"I'm sorry, Tris. Please. Please. Please forgive me. Please." He begs. I look at him,and then kiss him.

**POV-Tobias**

Shegives me a conflicted look. And then she kisses me. I kiss her back. I snake my arms around her back, and she tangles her hands in my hair. She kisses me for a long time. Then she pulls back. There are still tears in her eyes.

"What are we going to do now?"

"I'll go talk to Max, get him to arrest her and Peter, and then I want you to come back home with me."

"I never said we were back together, Tobias." She says quietly.

"Please, Tris, please. I was only doing it to protect you. I knew how to get us out. I'm not Erudite, but I do know how to get us out of a problem. Please, Tris. Please. I can't live with out you. I just can't. I can't.I can't. Please, Tris. Please. I love you. Please. Please don't leave me. Please. _Please_." She gives me that sam conflicted look, presses her forehead to mine, closes her eyes, and sighs.

"Fine. But I won't be the same for a long time." I smile. I kiss her tentatively,and she kisses me back.

"Thank you" I kiss her "Thank you"kiss"Thank you"kiss"And thank you"kiss"So"kiss"Much"Kiss"Tris"kiss"Prior". I kiss her for a really long time. Then I pull back. She gigles.

"I gotta go. I love you, Trissy."

"Don't call me that." She says sharply. I put my hands up.

"Sorry." I mumble. "Goodnight, my beautiful Tris." I say, and I walk out the door. Zeke doesn't say anything to me, but just walks back in. I crack my knuckles. Now, to see Max.

* * *

**So? What do you think of this chapter? Please comment!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! This is my new chapter! Please tell me what you think of it. Any suggestions can also be helpful. I actually write the story out on paper, and I have done so, so when I finish writing what I have written on paper here, I will ask you whether I should continue or not. Hope you like this chapter!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent**

* * *

**POV-Zeke**

I heard everything, but I want to talk to Tris again. I go back in and she's staring at the wall ahead with a small sad, but happy smile plastered on her face. I sit in the chair.

"Hey Tris?"

"Ya?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Didn't you already? But yeah, what's the question?"

"Are you and Tobias okay?"

"Kind of."

"Does that mean I can be okay with him too?"

"That depends on you, Zeke."

"Thank you."

"I'm going to get some sleep."

"I'll wait with you."

"Thank you, Zeke. You're an amazing friend. CanI think of you as my brother?" That question catches me off guard.

"Yeah, and you my sister?"

"Mhm. Goodnight, Zeke."

"Goodnight, Tris." She closes her eyes. I put me head down on the bed. Her hand finds mine, and I interwine our fingers. Her breath evens out, and darkness takes over.

**POV-Tris**

Zeke is watching me when I wake up.

"Hello sleepy head." He says. I grin.

"Hello, messy-hair head." I laugh at his expression. He runs a hand through his hair, making it even messier.

"Good news: you're discharged in two days."

"Yay."

"That's the day Lauren is arrested."

"Yay!"

"And you get to see it."

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about." He smiles.

"Bad news: you have to go around in a wheel chair for five days."

"ugh!"

TWO DAYS LATER

Tobias is unable to come and discharge me. He's still "with Lauren". I talked to the whole group yesterday. They were very happy to see me. I talk to Tobias in the middle of the night. At least he comes. Zeke's commign to dischage me. He smiles when he walks in. He's pushing an empty wheel chair. I loathe that thing. But I can't do anything.

"You excited?"

"Kind of. Just tired for waiting for Tobias."

"I know. But that's the earliest he could do without blowing the plan."

"I know." Zeke comes and lifts me up, bridal style. I rest my head on his shoulder. He puts me in the wheel chair and takes me to the dinning hall. He reaches our tabel. Lauren is the only person missing,other than us ( but it doesn't really count beacuse we were right there) the group nods a hello to me. Zeke helps me sit down, folds the chair, and smirks at Tobias. We eat in silence for once. Marlene turns to Tobias.

"Where is she?"

"Marlene, for the tenth time, she's not here yet! We got into a fight, I told you that, like, 11 times already!" Tobias says, exasperated. Marlene rolls her eyes. Then Lauren walks in. She slides into the seat next to Tobias, and kisses him square on the lips. Tobias pushes her off.

"I'm still mad at you." He mumbles.

"We didn't need to see that!" Uriah yells at them. Tobias frowns at him, and Lauren stares at me in disgust.

"What's _she_ doing here?"

"She just got out of the infirmary, Lauren. And she's still our friend, so she's sitting with us." Zeke says. Lauren rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." After a while, Christina speaks up.

"Lauren, you know we all know what you did, so stop trying to act like you never did." She throws her hands up, clearly annoyed.

"SO WHAT IF I DID THAT? FOUR'S MY BOYFRIEND NOW, SO WHO THE ***K CARES?!" We all grimmance at the volume of her voice. Once she's done, the whole dining hall falls silent. Then the leaders pull guns on her.

"Lauren Hayes and Peter Hayes, you are now under arrest. Follow us." Max says.

"Wait, what did Ido?" She asks, putting on a fake innocent voice. "Four, help me!" She says as they push her out.

"Goodbye, ****h!" Is all he says. She pretends to burst into tears, and the hall is buzzing with noise again. Tobias closes his eyes and slams his head on the table. And smiles.

"Wow, that was dramatic." Christina says.

"That comming from you must be true." I say with a laugh.

"Guys, Truth or Dare at my house, to celebrate Tris getting out of the **mn hospital! In an hour! Let's go!" We all head out. Zeke wheels me to my apartment, and stands outside while I change into an outfit Christina picked out for me yesterday. Black underwear, black tights, black jeans, black socks and shoes, black tanktop, black short sleved T-Shirt, and black sweatshirt.I tie my hair in a low ponytail, and wheelmyself out. Zeke locks the door for me and pushes me to his room. We sit in a circle. I sit next to Tobias and Christina. He helps me out of the wheel chair, and keeps it away. He sits next to Uriah and Shauna.

"Okay, guys! Truth or dare, Candor or Dauntless, which ever you prefer! Uriah!"

"Dare"

"I dare you to..."

* * *

**The classic Candor or Dauntless. What do you think? Please 're really helpful! More helpful than you know.**

**Thanks,**

**randompersonwholovesdivergent (my name says it all ;0)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So this is my new chapter and I hope you like it!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent**

* * *

"I dare you to sing "Flaws" by Bastille" **(I LOVE THIS SONG!-randompersonwholovesdivergent)** And Uriah does. He's not too bad. We all applaud when he's done, and he bows. We laugh at that.

"Marlene!" He yells.

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!Um... why didn't you choose dare?"

"Becuase I didn't feel like, stupid. Anyways, Christiana!"

"Dare! I'm not a pansycake."

"I dare you to kiss your crush." Christina turns around and kisses Will. Tobias throws a pillow at them.

"Get a room!" Uriah yells. They break apart, blushing furiously.

"Tris!" Christian yells. She arches an eyebrow at me as I consider my options.

"Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells. I look at Christina.

"If the question is "What do you want to do now?" My answer would be to slap Uriah." I say to her.

"No, my question is how do you feel about Four?" I remove my sweater almost instantly.

"Not happening. Shauna!"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss Zeke."

"With pleasure" She mutters. She kisses Zeke.

"You're welcome, Zeke." I mumble.

"Four!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us why Tris didn't answer the question Christina asked her."

"Because I was an **s. Will!"

"Um... Truth?"

"Is that a question?"

"No. Zeke!"

"Wait! That wasn't my question." We laugh as Will smirks. "Um...let me see. Who was your first crush?"

"Christina, no duh! Zeke!"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge." He tries, but fails miserably. We laugh hard.

"Tris!"

"Dare."

"Finally!" Uriah yells.

"I dare you to, um..." He trails off,thinking. Uriah seizes the opportunity.

"Kiss Four?" He suggests. I tear up.

"No, no, no! I, um, dare you to tell us about your brother the Erudite!" Zeke says hurridley. They all look at me.

"You had a brother? Who's an Erudite?" Christina asks me. I nod, and blink back tears.

"His name is Caleb. He's an Erudite as you already know. He, um, was a perfect Abnegation. Very caring,very loving. Very over protective." I look at Tobias when I say this. He looks down, remembering the previous encounter with Caleb. "A know-it-all. Broun hair, dark blue ERudite eyes, Icy-cold stare available to reprimand me of not following the factions rules and trying to have fun. Um, loves all subjects, obviously. Oh,and he think the dauntless are crazy. Yeah, that's pretty much it." I say.

"Wow, must have been horrible being his sister." Uriah says. "Of course not as horrible as having Ezekiel, here, as a brother."

"Hey, watch it!" Zeke says. We laugh at his failed attempt to keep a smile in and glare at Uriah at the same time.

"Okay, um, Four." I sayquietly.

"Truth." Everyone is watching us, and seeing the growing tension between us, Uriah keeps his mouth sealed.

"Why... why did you not warn me before?" I mumble.

"I already told you, Tris. I already told you. She didn't give me time, or even a chance. And it's quite hard to understand eye language. I'm sorry. I already told you." He mumbles back to me. I nod. "Wil." Tobias says, his voice shaking at the end. I look up at him, and see his eyes trained on the floor, blinking rapidly.

"Um, I have no clue of what just happened there, but to avoid URiah calling me a pansycake, dare." Will replies.

"I dare you to let Christina put make up on you, and then goto the pit and kiss the first person you see, ask them to be your girl or boyfriend, take them to Zeke's house, and then scream at them "You cheated on me" the minute you see another person pass by and then get back in and slam the door in their face." Will all laugh at this, and Christina pulls him away. Tobias stands, muttering an "excuse me" and goes to the bathroom. I put my head back, and close my eyes for a while. I'm not the only one tired. Shauna is sleeping in Zeke's arms and Marlene is dozing off. I close my eyes, and two seconds later, I feel someone lifting me up. I open my eyes to see Zeke carrying me.

"Don't put me back in the wheel chair, please." I sayto him.

"Fine." He walks outside. "Tobias wanted me to take you to his house. That okay with you?" I nod. I rest my head against his chest.

"I like you sweatshirt." I mumble as I close my eyes. He chuckles.

"You must be tired. Sorry. I shouldn't have done truth or dare tonight. It could've waited."

"IT's fine. It wasn't exactly very eventful, but it was funny."

"Mhm." HE says, absent mindedly. We reach Tobias's waits outside while I change. He comes back in when I'm done, and tucks me in.

"I'll be waiting here until Tobias comes, okay?"

"Mhm. Thanks Zeke." I mumble. I close my eyes.

"Goodnight, Tris."

"You too." I mumble. He is silent. I fall asleep before Tobias can come.

* * *

**Hi guys! I managed to fit everything into one chapter. That's all I have and i need ideas desperatley! Please help me! I need comments. Should I continue? Should I not? If I should, how should I continue? How should I end it? I need your comments now! Please help me, PLEASE! Hope to hear from you guys soon. Thanks!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! So a huge thanks to LH! You really encouraged me to keep writing this story. Sorry Ididn't update sooner. Since school is starting really soon, I might not be able to post soon. Sorry! I'll do my best to keep posting. I'm really sorry about that by the way. ****I'll try and think of better ideas. I was up all night trying to think of ideas, and here's one. I'm working on it as I'm writing, so it might not be so good. Please write a comment telling me how it was, and any ideas would be great! Hope you like it!**

**-randompersonwholovesdivergent**

* * *

**Chapter 5 POV-Tobias/Four**

When I get back with Tris's wheel chair, Zeke is sitting there, staring into space.

"Hey Zeke. Thanks for bringing her back."

"No problem,man." I put the wheel chair down. "Hey, I don't want to, um, add to anything, but can I talk to you?" He asks. I turn around and look at him while nodding. And I really look at him. He looks horrible. His hair is messed up **(I kind of make Zeke's hair a big deal for no particualr reason. I haven't seen the movie yet, so I don't know what Zeke looks like, so I kind of try to imagine. Maybe beacuse he's a prankster and jokes alot, if someone says his hair is messy, it's an excuse for him to act silly.I guess. ;) -randompersonwholovesdivergent.)**, he has eyebags under his eyes, he looks thinner than he ussually is, he is paler, shoulders hunched, and his eyes unfocus alot. He looks...horrible. Depressed and distressed. a zombie.

"Yeah man, anytime. But... what happened? What ever it is, let me tell you this: you look horrible. Haven't the others noticed?"

"They have, but the shut up about it ever since I slapped Will straight across the face and yelled at Christina and Marlene to leave me alone. Uriah, well, I don't talk to him much. He seems to get it."

I nod, and lean agains the wall. "So, what is it?" He runs a hand through his hair, down his face, and around his neck.

"I don't know. Many things. I'm worried about you, and Tris, anf Uriah, and Shauna, and Will, Christina, Marlene. I don't want anything to happen to you guys. I don't think I can lose anyone else. I think i'm done with losing people. Then there's work. Besides working at the controlroom, Max wants me to help him sort out all of his papers. Everything. And I just started the depressing section. And then there's the group. As much as I love you guys, they're getting on my nerves. And my ADHD is not helping at all. And I get nightmares. I have been, so I just stopped sleeping, but even when I don't sleep, they haunt me. The images are so graphic. It's scary. And they've bled into me. I- I'm starting to lose control. I was looking for phsychaitrists, but I haven't found one. Any, yet. I just, I don't know what to do." He says, running a hand through his hair, and grabbing a fist full. Zeke looks anywhere except me.

"Look, I know how to settle you down for one night. And it's one nightonly. Tomorrow, I'll try to help you, okay? You can, um, sleep here tonight if you want to, but you mighthave to sleep on the couch, because I need to be with Tris, otherwise she gets nightmares, or at least that's what shesays. So I'll give you an injection, and that should have you pass out , or something. No dreams, no nothing. That means your body rests and rebuilds for the night. But I'm only going to give it to you today beacuse that thing is addicting, and it can kill you if you use it too many times. Wait here." I go, and get the syringefull of the liquid, and make sure Zeke doesn't follow me. I go back to him, and give him the injection. The serum starts to work almost immideatly. He starts to swat abit. I hurridly push himto the couch.

"Thanks man." He mumbles. I nod and throw a blanket on him before going back to Tris. She starts to mutter something, but I get under the covers, and wrap my arms around her. She quiets down a bit. I sigh, thinking _"What have I done? What happened to us?"_ And with that happy thought I drift to sleep. **(To those of you who might be extremely serious, a bit like me, Tobias was being sarcastic about that "happy thought". Just warning anyone who thinks that Tobias is sadistic or something. :)-randompersonwholovesdivergent)**

* * *

**I still need you guys to post comments and give me ideas. I don't have enough!**

**Thanks**

**rpwld (that should be my nickname now, to make it easier to type. ;) -randompersonwholovesdivergent)**


End file.
